


Mémoire Antique

by lazucamellia



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Clockwork Heartbeat, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, how do i do this, please protect colt and luke, they just wanted a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazucamellia/pseuds/lazucamellia
Summary: He always was a stubborn alchemist.He was as close-minded as he was isolated from the world.
Relationships: Colt & Boyd, Sakuya Sakuma & Itaru Chigasaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Mémoire Antique

**Author's Note:**

> ~~yes the title is from an enstars song but listen it inspired me alot oedwubgfarwkjg~~  
>  This is set in the universe of _The Clockwork Heartbeat_ : What if S's life came to a more... abrupt end?

He always was a stubborn alchemist.

He was as close-minded as he was isolated from the world. 

The laws of the land didn’t matter anything to him; they were just silly rules when it came to creating S.

So when S was destroyed by the city militia... Of course it drove him mad.

And drove him out of the city.

Boyd did warn him beforehand of the dangers of defying the militia, but Luke insisted.

Now Luke’s workshop was in shambles, no trace of him to be seen.

Boyd could only squint at the local newspaper with concern as Colt walked up to him with hesitance. “Master Boyd... W-What’ll I do with Sir Luke gone?”

The elder looked to the plum colored youth and gave his ruffled locks a light rub. “Not to worry, Colt. You’ll be my apprentice in the mean time.” The response triggered the youth to give a smile and nod his head in thanks. It led the elder to make the faint remnants of a grin. The expression only turned sour once Boyd returns to reading the paper.

“The kind lady down the street said the authorities made a search party to look for him... Where do you think he went, Master Boyd?” Colt questioned carefully. The faded-blonde haired man could only hum as a sort of reply, focused on reading the words printed onto the newspaper. “Possibly to escape being charged with crime, but quite curious indeed, Colt...” The alchemist cocked his head to the youth with an inquiry of his own.

“Say, you were there when the militia cornered Luke and his... doll, right?”

The question made Colt raise his voice in protest much to Boyd’s surprise.

“S isn’t a doll, Master-!” Colt catches himself at the end of his sentence, turning his gaze away.

“... Wasn’t... a doll... Master Boyd.”

The single fuschia orb that Boyd possessed tried to meet Colt’s eyes as the youth looked up once more. “He was Sir Luke’s friend...”

The silence that lingered makes Boyd wonder what S was to not just Luke, but Colt...

Strange.

“S was nice. He was a lil’ silly, but nice nonetheless! And now that S _and_ Sir Luke are gone, I...”

A gloved hand is placed on Colt’s shoulder, making him jolt up and meet Boyd’s gaze.

“You’re not at fault, Colt.”

He stares, bewildered at his elder before his gaze wanders once more, his voice laced with regret.

“If only I could have stopped the guards from shooting S... Things could have been different.”

The memory flashed in his mind for a moment.

—

_”DON’T LET THAT DAMN MACHINE GET AWAY!” Alf commanded the militia, arm outstretched and his troops surrounding the homunculus._

_Luke resisted against his grasp, trying to pry himself from Colt’s vice grip. His harsh protests continued to haunt his memory._

_”COLT, LET ME GO! AS YOUR MASTER I ORDER YOU TO CEASE THIS-!”_

_”NO! I’M NOT LETTING YOU GET HURT, SIR!”_

_The alchemist’s cries quieted to a shaky whisper._

_”I have to save S... I have to-!”_

_The sound of hundreds of rifles being raised up resounded in their ears._

_The duo fell silent, their gazes falling on S._

_S only returned their stares with a melancholic smile._

Pained... But also relieved.

_**”FIRE!”** _

_**”NO! STOP-!”** _

_But alas... Luke’s pleas fell upon Alf’s deaf ears._

—

The memory made Colt shiver. He really did blame himself; he was just trying to protect his master.

How much did that matter when Sir Luke was trying to protect his _friend_?

“The past is in the past now, Colt...” Boyd gave the youth a sympathetic pat on the head before straightening up. “What matters now is that we make the most of the present time.”

“M-Mm.” The youth wiped his eyes and put on a brave face for his new superior. Boyd smiled slightly at Colt’s strength. The boy was something, for sure, but he couldn’t push him just yet. Recovery would take a bit for the boy after being in the crossfire of something like that.

Boyd’s thoughts wandered to Luke. His whereabouts, his state, his well-being...

Really, Boyd was more worried than he wanted to admit to the young boy.

Colt was lucky enough to be consider a hostage in the situation, but Luke... With a warrant to that alchemist’s name, there was no guaranteeing his safety when he would be found.

 _If_ he would be found...

Boyd took a long inhale and set down the newspaper.

“Damn you Luke... What the hell did you do...?”

—

Far from the city, an alchemist found himself on a dirt path as he wandered through the wood.

All the while, he chuckled to himself, tears streaking his cheeks. He mumbled softly to himself as a means of consolation, but yet...

“I’ll... bring him... back... I’ll bring him back...”

His clutch on the worn down key around his neck only grew tighter.

“Damn the city... Damn the world...

_**... If I have to crawl through hell in order to bring him back... I’ll do it.”** _


End file.
